Coupe de Cheveux
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: Comment Pansy et Draco, enfants de 6 ans, ont appris qu’ils avaient plus en commun que ce qu’ils ne pensaient. Ou comment ils sont devenus ami grace à une coupe de cheveux, et le sont restés grâce a rien.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Rating : K

Auteur : Guhmio

Un petit OS sur comment Pansy et Draco sont devenus meilleurs amis, et comment ils le sont toujours des années plus tard. Parce que j'aime ces deux là, beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.

Les familles Malfoy et Parkinson se connaissaient bien avant que leurs héritier.e.s ne soient né.e. Les enfants se connaissaient depuis leur première fois en dehors de leur maison.

Ils se parlaient, plus parce que tout était mieux que l'ennui que parce qu'il se sentaient connectés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cela changea quand ils eurent 6 ans.

Draco se demandait où était la petite fille. C'était une de ces rencontres-pour-les-conveniences et c'était la première fois que Draco était seul. Il s'assit dans le living room for aussi longtemps que la rencontre dura. Il avait cherché la petite fille partout. Le petit Malfoy savait qu'elle avait l'obligation de venir autant qu'il l'avait.

Il pensait l'avoir vu à un moment ; mais l'éclat de cheveux noir disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et quand il vérifia le hall d'entrée, il était vide.

Elle était là la fois suivante. Petite fille dans une robe verte trop chaude pour la saison, les cheveux étonnement courts.

Draco n'osa pas demandé, mais elle répondit à sa question silencieuse tout de même.

« - Je les ai coupés.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que « tu as les même cheveux que ta mère » et je déteste ça.

\- Tu déteste tes cheveux ?

\- Non. C'est elle, que je déteste. »

Draco resta silencieux. Elle osait dire une chose pareille ! C'était impressionnant. Vraiment stupide, et dangereux. Mais impressionnant.

C'est à ce moment que Draco décida qu'ils seraient amis. Même si « les sentiments sont pour les faibles » : parce que Pansy avait l'air forte, regardant droit devant elle même si Draco savait pourquoi elle portait des manches longues en plein été et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas marcher correctement. Il lui sourit et elle répondit joyeusement.

« - J'aime ma maman. Elle me lit des histoires le soir, même si ça devrait être le travail des Elfes.

\- Et ton papa ?

\- C'est… mon père.

\- Oui. Je comprend. C'est ma mère, aussi. »

Et Pansy décida qu'ils seraient amis. Qu'elle allait protéger ce petit garçon qui regardait, avec de la peur dans les yeux, son père. Elle le protégerait de son père et de toutes les blessures. Parce que Pansy était forte, plus forte que tout et tout le monde.

Quand les adolescents plus si petits s'assirent sur le lit de Draco, bien des années plus tard, ils ressentirent à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient ressenti ce jour là.

Draco regardait Pansy pleurer, immobile non pas parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer mais parce qu'elle avait l'air si fragile qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le sort de silence et les rideaux tirés les coupaient du monde extérieur, alors le garçon blond ouvrit maladroitement ses bras à Pansy, sentant les larmes se former dans ses yeux.

« - Que ce passe-t-il, Pansy ?

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop… je veux prendre ma baguette, un sac d'argent, toi et m'enfuir quelque part où personne ne me connaîtra.

\- Je suis désolé, Pans'. On le fera. Je viendrai avec toi. Dès que la guerre est finie…

\- Je veux partir maintenant ! Je ne veux pas faire la guerre ! Nous sommes des enfants, Draco ! Je suis si terrifiée !

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé. Je veux partir aussi. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Hey, tu sais ce que je ressens ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

\- Je me sent comme ce jour, quand on était petits. Quand je me suis coupé les cheveux. Je me souviens avoir regardé la poignée de la porte tourner, et la peur que j'ai ressenti. Puis ma mère est arrivée et elle à hurlé mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était mes cheveux sur le sol et je me suis sentie tellement… libre. J'avais peur. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mais hey, plus personne ne pourrait dire que j'avais les cheveux de ma mère.

\- Je m'en souviens. Je t'avais cherché toute la journée, me demandant comment tu pouvais ne pas être là. Et puis je t'ai vu et la première chose que j'ai pensé, c'est que tu étais plus belle comme ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Tu avais l'air forte aussi. C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé qu'on serait amis.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne le regrette pas.

\- Moi non plus. Hey, préparons notre fuite. »

Ils parlèrent bien après que la lune soit haute dans le ciel, préparant une vie où personne ne les connaîtrait, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils essuyèrent les larmes sur leur joues et se promirent qu'ils survivraient à cette guerre


End file.
